


A Wedding of Idleness

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post-War, Rough Body Play, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Vaginal Fingering, just kidding...., unless?, what if we lived happily ever after forever in each other's arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On days when they don't have to appear in court, the Emperor and her new consort conduct most of their business from the bed.





	A Wedding of Idleness

“My love, I appreciate your devotion, but we do need to discuss business for a moment.” Edelgard barely got a sentence out before she felt Byleth nibble on her ear gently, sighing into it. Despite her words, the imperial Empress’ hands didn’t stop their slow exploration of her lover’s hair, alternating between running the raven black locks between her fingers and gently pulling a fistful of it. This made Byleth squeak appreciatively, which Edelgard greatly enjoyed.

“And what would that be?” Hot breath in her ear.

“If you’re going to be coming and going freely through the palace, you’ll need official recognition so the guard doesn’t give - mm, that's nice - you grief.” 

“Oh, peerage from your high Majesty would be the highest honor. And for a mere peasant girl like me!” Byleth’s sarcastic laughter dies into muffled giggling as she drapes her wife’s neck in kisses. Edelgard rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on the other woman’s hair, giving her a squeeze just enough for the former mercenary to separate from her neck with a mischievous peal of quiet laughter. 

“I’m serious, for once this time. It’s important to me.” Huff. Edelgard tries to look as serious as one can with a heavy blush and several incredibly visible hickies. 

“Hm…” Byleth makes a contented noise and allows her naked body to slink down her partner’s, wrapping both of her arms around Edelgard’s neck and only opening her eyes to drowsily look to the side. Edelgard’s gripping immediately turns into soft, gentle pets. 

“And what title would I have?” 

“I suppose that is up to you.” With her free hand, the white haired woman reached over and grabbed a small amount of paperwork from a bedside table, glancing over it briefly before lowering it to Byleth, who takes it after uncoiling a free hand. “It’s not something you’d have to live with, as the last act I’ve passed into law will make all remaining noble titles ceremonial by the end of the year.”

Byleth sits up, taking a pair of glasses from the bedside stand, and scans the paperwork, laying out the sheets on the mattress as she finishes speed reading. Edelgard smiles at the sight of her incredibly nude wife suddenly turning into a secretary, and takes the chance to stand up and pace to the washroom. 

“Any of these are valid choices?” Byleth calls from the bed.

“Yes. I’m afraid land ownership is required for some of the more...ornate grants, so unless there’s a late dowry you’re hiding from me, you’ll have to settle for not being a duke or a baronet.” 

“Tsk.” Beat. “‘Tutor to the Throne’?”  
“I thought it might be a natural transition, given that half the families already know you were a professor at the monastery.” 

“That’s true...it’s a little stiff, though, and it’s not quite right…”

Edelgard had to give her that. It had been at least a year since Byleth had done anything remotely resembling instructing, when the Enbarr Officer’s Academy had tapped her for a dueling class. And before that...well, it’d only been about a year and a half since the war had ended and Edelgard’s dear teacher had presented her with a wedding ring. 

The months since then had been a veritable whirlwind, as Edelgard von Hresvelg had returned bloody triumphant from the Black Eagle War, as the people had taken to calling it. Immediately she’d begun processes to eliminate the class system in all Empire controlled lands and set up social services to more widely distribute wealth - all of which was excellent, but also made a very good smokescreen to stop nosy nobles from poking into her newfound extravagant love life. Just as planned.

When Edelgard had spirited away her lover to the imperial palace, she wasn’t entirely sure how life would change for the mercenary woman, who had lived fairly roughshod for her entire life. But these fears were unfounded, as Byleth took to royal life with a stride, and had become instantly famous first with the ladies-in-waiting who adored her ‘country beauty’ as they put it, and then with nearly all the staff, who could relax around her without fear of judgement. To Edelgard’s great surprise, Byleth had also struck up a cordial friendship with her closet retainer, Hubert. More than once she’d returned from business and found them quietly chatting over mysterious cups of alcohol and a chess board. (“It’s easiest for us to take turns letting each other win,” Byleth had explained when you’d prodded her about it, which didn’t exactly answer her questions but was cute, so she let it slide.) 

“Ah, I know!” Byleth’s exclamation brings Edelgard out of her reverie and back into the bedchambers. 

“Yes?” 

“Here. Empress Consort.”

The empress regnant slid back into the sheets, smiling gently. “Quite a bold choice, but I approve.” The idea that everyone would know Byleth was hers and she was Byleth’s appealed to Edelgard immensely in the moment. 

“I thought you might, but if my newfound knowledge of Adrestian law is correct, it would allow us to officially marry.” Byleth peered at El over her glasses.

She blinked. “You would like a ceremony?” It’d been a relatively simple thing to register themselves as a wedding couple in the records of the legal system, and that had been enough for Edelgard at the time. There would be no grand announcement, no sweeping recognition, no feast and no reunion of friends, but Byleth taking Edelgard’s family name and Edelgard taking Byleth’s ring was already pure bliss. El thrilled every time she saw ‘Byleth von Hresvelg’ on a law memo. 

“I’d been thinking about it.” Her stormy eyes were in a different place even as she spoke. “When me and...my father were moving around after my mother…” Beat. “Passed, we didn’t have much in the way of things to remember her by. He’d never had enough money for a commemorative portrait, and anything else would’ve been burned up when he was on the run from Rhea.”

El had been listening patiently, but had taken her wife’s scarred hand when it became clear that this wasn’t an easy thing to talk about. “We could get a portrait made.” Edelgard thought distantly about the increasingly detailed portraits she’d created of her teacher’s visage, probably still hidden beneath a loose set of stones at the monastery. 

Byleth smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “I might like that. But I also think, just once...to celebrate this return to normalcy, I would like to do something very normal. I would like to make a memory. With my students. With our friends. With you, most of all.” 

Edelgard lifted the other woman’s hand and drew her towards her with the utmost gentleness, holding her against her chest so she could feel Byleth’s newfound heartbeat. “I think I might also like that,” she said after a long moment. 

“Yes?”

“Yes.” 

Byleth giggled happily, a sound that was only reserved for her wife. She was slightly older than Edelgard, but you’d never know it now. “You’ll have to get me a ring and a honeymoon.”

“Hmm. You have become spoiled by this idleness.” False exasperation that was greeted with more nibbling to the neck. The titling paperwork had long been scattered to the floor. Two scarred bodies entwined in the morning light - where the marks of Byleth’s wounds and the blemishes of Edelgard’s torture ended began and ended wasn’t clear, but the two mixed together in a pattern of shared pain that became transcendentally beautiful. 

No whispered demand or hidden command signals the start of their lovemaking, only raw need and love. Byleth’s calloused hands find their way to her empress’ modest breasts, where they tease and gently tweak pale nipples. She responds with tiny gasps of pleasure, pushing Byleth away and down on the bed as the mercenary’s musky laughter is silenced by aggressive neck bites that slowly extend up to the lobe of her ear. The older woman’s body goes limp with submission when Edelgard’s first finger finds the heat between Byleth’s legs, and then the second, and then a third. El takes a perverse pleasure in the way her name falls out of her wife’s mouth like a waterfall as she thrusts inside; when her yowls reach a fever pitch, Edelgard leans further over her, covering Byleth’s mouth with her own and using her free hand to gather her lover’s wrists in a palm, pinning her to the bed. 

“Shhh. Shhh. My love. My consort. My teacher. My wife.” Edelgard’s voice is husky, full of confidence she’s gained these last few years, while her other hand remains a piston. “Finish for me. Let me see what you look like when you do. Good girl.” 

Byleth does. Her face contorts with blush and need, her open mouth only capable of demanding more, and Edelgard kisses her again at the climax of it all, relishing the sudden intense wetness on her hand. 

“Mmmm.” Byleth coughs after a moment filled with nothing but their shared pants, opening one eye. “I’ve taught you a little TOO well, I think. Gods.” 

“I’m sure there’s more you can show me,” she responds, leaning back, smiling like a cat with a mouse. “We have a lifetime of idyllic days ahead of us.”

Byleth sits up and roughly pushes the hair out of her face before falling back upon the other woman with a renewed lust. 

“Yes. Yes, we do.” She whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
